


[podfic] certainties

by reena_jenkins, spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, Loyalty, Podfic, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Pre-Rogue One, Qi'ra Recruits Jyn to Crimson Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: But, oh, Qi’ra wanted her all the same. Anybody who was willing to confront her was worth knowing, worth shaping into something greater than this small-time criminal, the pettiest of the petty. She’d been hurt; she distrusted easily. That was something Qi’ra could use.





	[podfic] certainties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [certainties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510565) by [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Rogue One, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Qi'ra Recruits Jyn To Crimson Dawn, First Meetings, Kissing, Loyalty

 **Length:**  00:12:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_certainties_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
